Guardians of Horatius
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: Post-Avengers Assemble Episode 22, Guardians and Space Knights. Peter and Tony go missing in the night and their teams don't find out till they wake up the next morning and end up reporting them missing to SHEILD. A month later the two teams have a mission but something is odd about it. (ON HIATUS)
1. Missing Members

Guardians of Horatius

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any MARVEL franchise. I only own the plotline and my own OCs.

Chapter 0  
Missing Members

A central-american young woman stood knocking at a door in a modest suburban house. Her brown eyes furled into a frown upon her slender face. "Peter! Hurry up! We'll be late for school! Peter!" she called before pursing her lips when she got no reply. She turned to one of the boys behind her before speaking.

"Can one of you go in and get Peter please" she stated.

A short-ish Hispanic male with black hair and green eyes smirked before saying "Web-head probably left already."

"It would be odd if he did leave though Sam. I'm going to go in and check" replied the muscular black hair, brown eyed African-American male before walking into Peter's room. "Umm… Guys. Pete's not here."

The blonde haired male closed his dark blue eyes before frowning. "His Chi is faint. As if he left hours ago."

Sam frowned. "That is not like Webs to leave without saying anything but I get the feeling that he left late in the night."

"Or he was kidnapped" spoke the African-American walking out of Peter's room.

"Luke?" asked the only female in the group.

Luke held up a red wrist communicator. "If he left willingly he would have taken this. Guys, I think we need to see Director Fury."

 **X-MARVEL-X**

A 6'2" muscular male stood in the main room with an impatient look upon his face. His short blonde hair slightly ruffled and his blue eyes sparking in annoyance. "JARVIS, Where is Stark?" he asked to what appeared to be no-one.

"Sir, Master Stark left the building at precisely 0330 this morning. He has yet to return and my scanners cannot sense a trace of him," the AI, JARVIS, replied. "And according to SHIELD files, Spider-Man seems to have disappeared as well."

"Tell me Jarvis said what I think he didn't say" spoke the 6'2" African-American male with short black hair and brown eyes which were filled with worry.

"Troops. It seems Iron Man has gone MIA. In between our usual villains we look for him" he stated turning towards the rest of the Avengers.

The group nodded with a slight worried look in their eye. If Spider-Man and Iron Man were missing who would be next and where are they?

 **X-MARVEL-X**

A feminine figure in the shadows watching as her two newest guardians appeared. Her gold eyes glowing from the shadows. "We are under your command, m'lady" they intoned.

"Protect this temple with your lives make sure that no evil gains entrance. Iron Cosmos, watch from the skies. Sentinel Spider, the shadows."

"Yes m'lady" the two spoke before leaving the main chamber.

"Tempest, you know what to do. SHIELD will send their friends after them soon."

"Of course Lady Vispera" spoke a cloaked figure in a feminine voice before also leaving the chamber.

Lady Vispera sighed and placed a clear blue crystal on a tablet. "I do wish I did not have to go with this plan but Time insists it must happen. I am sorry about what I have to do Anthony, Peter. But it must be done."

She then vanished in a span of golden light leaving the clear blue crystal with a golden wisp floating within its confides.

 **X-MARVEL-X**

 **Infra** : Well… Umm… With my current Writers block for Protector and Chaotic Carnage (I'm really having a mental blank there) I started to come up with this idea… Originally it was going to be a three part story but… meh.

 **Deadpool** : Dude! Where am I?

 **Infra** : Deadpool! You're not in this story hun.

 **Deadpool** : Well I should be. *pouts*

 **Infra** : *sighs* You can help me with the author note but IF you interrupt the story I will throw you in a volcano or the sun. But if you do behave I MIGHT put you in.

 **Deadpool** : YAY! *hugs Infra*

 **Infra** : Get. Off. *punches Deadpool in the face* Did you just do what I think you did?

 **Deadpool** : *giggles and runs off*

 **Infra** : DEADPOOL YOU ARE SO DEAD! *runs after Deadpool with a mace* (Some of my stories will probably end up on my Wattpad account. I already have one on there but it's a Gravity Falls story. You should Check it out)


	2. The Mission

Guardians of Horatius

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any MARVEL franchise. I only own the plotline and my own OCs.

Chapter 1  
The Mission

It had been almost a month since Iron Man and Spider-Man disappeared into thin air. Neither of the teams could find a trace of either one of the missing heroes. Everyone was questioning where the two heroes were. Even the news reporters were getting antsy and coming up with the most insane stories on where they could have gone and if they were kidnapped or not.

 **X-MARVEL-X**

" _I bet that the reason that those missing 'heroes'" heroes being said in sarcasm "have disappeared is because of that menace Spider-man!" the news reporter J Jonas Jamison yelled._

The TV screen was quickly shut off. "I miss webs" muttered Sam Alexander, also known as Nova.

The other three members of Spider-Man's team sighed at the same time. "Don't worry kids, we'll find them. Both of them." Captain America, or Steve Rodgers, spoke as he walked in the room.

"It's been a month! I'm worried that we might never find them as time wears on!" spoke Ava 'White Tiger' Ayala. "I heard the longer someone goes missing, the less likely you are at finding them."

Steve sighed and turned towards Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff. "You have to admit she has a point Cap. Even I'm started to get a bit jaded that we'll find Stark and the kid."

"The path that lights the way to our friends is slowly fading. I did sense an odd chi the night they disappeared but I wavered it pass" murmured Danny 'Iron Fist' Rand.

"And you didn't mention this before, why?" asked Ava.

"At that current time, I did not deem it important. But now, I'm starting to wonder if that odd chi was the cause of their disappearance." Danny replied.

"Sweet Christmas. You make it sound like someone used some kind of power to gain control of their minds." Luke 'Power Man' Cage exclaimed.

"That is indeed my assumption. But I am not certain that it is correct." Danny murmured.

"If you are correct their soldier then we are look at a kidnapping of our comrades. Not them wandering off." Replied Steve glancing at Natasha.

There was a whooshing sound as the door opened. The group of six turned towards the door, where Director Nick Fury and the rest of the Avengers walked in.

"I have an important mission you're your two teams. This will require you ALL to work together." Nick then glared at the two teams.

"Yes sir!" Ava and Steve called and the others nodded.

 **Fran** : This is gonna be a short chapter (WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ANT!) Not you Edward. Any way… hopefully I will be able to write more in the next chapter.


End file.
